1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access control system and method for controlling access to a device of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
UNIX (registered trademark) is commonly used as an operating system (OS) of computers. And LINUX, which is a personal-computer-oriented version of UNIX, has spread in recent years.
For example, “Compartmented Mode Operating System,” Proceedings (5) of 65th National Meeting of Information Processing Society of Japan, Section 2T9-4/5, page 555, 2003 discloses a method for remedying the vulnerability of the above and like OSs.